1. Technical Field
The present invention is a sensor device for measuring various kinds of measurement subjects such as temperature and humidity.
2. Background Art
In our surrounding environment, various kinds of sensors are installed, and measurement data obtained with a sensor are transmitted to a server device (or a main body device), and are analyzed by the server device. Then, using this analysis result, devices and the like installed in the surrounding environment are controlled.
When the sensor frequently measures and transmits data, the sensor naturally consumes more power. For example, when the sensor is operated with a battery, and the sensor frequently measures and transmits data, the lifetime of the battery is reduced, and it is necessary to frequently replace the battery.
On the other hand, a technique for reducing the power consumption of a generally-used electronic device is known. For example, Patent Document 1 indicates that a battery and direct current voltage conversion means for generating a direct current voltage which is less than a battery voltage are provided, and the direct current voltage generated by the direct current voltage conversion means is used in a main-driving status in which the power consumption is high (when the main-driving/standby status signal is a main-driving status), and a battery voltage is used in a standby status in which the power consumption is low (when the main-driving/standby status signal is a standby status). Accordingly, in the main-driving status in which the power consumption is high, the direct current voltage conversion means provides a voltage lower than the battery voltage to reduce the loss of power. In the standby status in which the power consumption is low, the operation of the direct current voltage conversion means is stopped, so that the loss of power can be reduced to zero in the direct current voltage conversion means. Patent Document 2 indicates conversion of a power supply voltage in accordance with a mode signal indicating an operation mode of a semiconductor device.